


I'm HOME!

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel in the Bunker, Gen, bagpipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Dean awakes to a strange noise in the Bunker. Set season 12. Link to the inspiration here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9y4zFEr0V8





	

Dean awoke to a noise. A droning, annoying noise. Low and whining. Something that kind of sounded like a flock of geese being squeezed through a wringer. He looked at his clock. Seven in the AM. Way too early to be up. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of his warm bed. What was that sound, and where was it coming from?

“Cas?” He called. Cas was away looking for Lucifer with Crowley, but maybe he’d popped back in for a bit? There was no answer. Dean grabbed his gun from under his pillow and eased himself out of his room. Sams’ door was still closed. Dean assumed he was still asleep. Sam could sleep through almost anything. He crept down the hall, staying close to the wall. Following the noise as it grew louder he moved towards the War Room. It echoed in the halls, and in the vaulted room. It resonated in the core of his being, threatening to shake him apart. Soon it was joined by the sound of…drums? What the fuck? And was that a banjo? He crept slowly closer to the source of the noise.

The random noises slowly resolved themselves into a tune. Dueling….bagpipes. Someone was playing fucking bagpipes in the Bunker at this godawful hour! Dean rounded the corner, and was met with the sight of a short statured man with shaggy blond hair and honey colored eyes. In only a kilt. Gabriel. But he was dead! They had seen his burned wings after his battle with Lucifer at that hotel! Dean stood there in disbelief as Gabe played. The sound of the other instruments seemed to come out of nowhere. Then Dean remembered. This asshat had just woken him from the first sound sleep he’d had since his last meeting with Amara. Surprise became irritation. Irritation became anger.

“Gabriel.” He growled. “It’s lucky for me that you’re alive, ‘cause now I get to kill you myself.” Dean took a step toward the archangel, and Gabe took a step back. Another step forward. Another retreat. How did he SMILE while playing the pipes? Where were the other instruments coming from? Did he just WINK? A third step, and Gabe was off! A slow walk at first, through the Bunker halls, then faster as Dean began to chase him in earnest. As his pace increased, so did the tempo of the music, and its volume. By the time they had made a full circuit of the sleeping area, both men were running. It sounded like the scene from “Deliverance”. Not that Dean had ever actually seen that movie. No way.

Sam had finally woken, and stood outside his door as they sped by on their second pass. Gabe’s kilt flapped as he ran, flying high. Only skin showed beneath. Sams eyes grew wide as he realized WHO his brother was chasing half naked through the halls, and then doubled over in laughter at the sight of his brothers pissed off look as he sped by in hot pursuit. Mary had also come out of her room. She moved to stand next to her younger son, her expression puzzled.

“Who in the HELL is that? Why is he playing bagpipes? Why is Dean trying to kill him?” She asked.

“Gabriel.” Sam managed to gasp out. Mary’s eyes went wide.

“Wait. The ARCHANGEL Gabriel?” Mary looked stunned. Sam nodded. He finally managed to pull himself together enough to stand upright.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain later. C’mon, lets catch Dean before he DOES hurt him.” Sam and Mary took off towards the library, where the chase had headed. Just as they reached the door, they saw Dean at the foot of the stairs. Gabe stood at the top, playing the last droning notes of the song. With a jaunty grin, he played a quick “Shave and a Haircut” and in a rush of wings, vanished.

Dean sputtered “Fucking angels.” He turned on his heel to head to his room. Moments later they heard his door slam shut. Mary looked at Sam, one eyebrow raised. He sighed

“OK, let me start some coffee. This is gonna take a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer here...


End file.
